


Clouded Heat

by SamThySoul



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Top Rin, Twincest, bottom yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThySoul/pseuds/SamThySoul
Summary: Rin feels extremely aroused one day. He's tried almost everything to get off, literally. That's when Yukio comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my first porn. It's probably weird, please be nice to me.

Rin was so damn uncomfortable. Heat pooled under his skin, his clothes felt like sand paper. Losing the will to stand he flopped onto his bed. Yukio wouldn't be home for about an hour, at least that's how long he usually takes at Shiemi's. God his damn clothes! He roughly peeled them off like they were the most hated thing in the world. He even removed his boxers as they felt too restricting.

His body ached all over with heat and arousal. He couldn't take it anymore. He reeled around on the bed, his hand eventually landing on an ever growing bulge between his legs. It was just getting worse, the most annoying part is that the feeling had just come out of nowhere, no warning, nothing. He had just suddenly been hit and was so damn hard. It ached between his legs.

He stroked his firm length, eventually morphing his movements into a pumping motion. It was no good. It just was wasn't working to get him off. He shuffled on the bed, his tail not appreciating the strain the covers were putting on it. It felt like every hair was a nerve ending. He stopped the futile action of stroking his cock and moved his fingers around to grab the base of his tail. The appendage sending jolts of pleasure to a growing warm patch behind his dick. 

God this was good! In that moment the physical sensation on his tail was way better then stroking his cock. He gripped the base of it and his fingers set about exploring it's length. A moan escaped his lips as he rubbed the tip. He trailed his fingernails over the base only to be met with another groan. It still wasn't enough.

With frustration he started to wreathe around on the bed wildly, stimulating both his cock and his tail. The timing was so hard to get right for maximum pleasure. He stopped for a minute and sat against the wall legs gaping open and his tail sitting on the bed between them, overshadowed by his still rock hard member. The idea he had was weird but he was almost certain it would work.

He snaked his tail up and touched it against his dick, as if to test it. Tingled heat shot through him. He then moved to grab the rest of it with his tail. Slowly he pumped the two together, using his tail to fully encircle the length. The friction between the two felt amazing. His tail just seemed to be able to accomplish things that his hand couldn't. 

He went at it for about ten minutes and still he couldn't bring himself to release. He was getting so frustrated, he couldn't bear it. He needed deeper pleasure. He clawed at his ass, fingers brushing slightly across the tight muscles causing him to shudder. He pressed a fingertip into the hole, dry penetration making him reel it back, but not before electricity tingled through him.

His hand trailed up to his mouth. He thoroughly coated his fingers in saliva before moving it back down. He pushed a finger into his arse through the tight ring of muscle. That was what he needed as pleasure hit him instantly, he could feel the lingers of a climax starting to build, he just needed more.

After moving his finger around for a bit he slipped a second one in. When his hole got used to the feeling he began to scissor them. If he was going to get anywhere he needed a third. The scissoring did the job as it allowed him to insert yet another finger. With three fingers inside him he explored the cavern. Suddenly hitting a tangle of nerves that sent an erotic shock up his spine.

He concentrated on that area, releasing a string of moans. Fingers traveling in as far as they could, but barely reaching it. All he needed was a little harder and he would finally be able to release. No matter what he tried he couldn't reach it properly. At this point his head throbbed and his dick was aching from extended arousal. He needed to reach that spot.

Something longer... The thought of putting a foreign object into his body didn't sit well with him, but what else was he going to use. "Damn!" He screamed. His tail whipping against him in frustration. Wait? His tail had done such a good job with his cock, maybe? He was completely desperate at this stage.

He grabbed his tail, sensual groan escaping his lips as his hand held it firm. He moved it towards his mouth, coating a good six to eight inches of it in saliva. Just the sensation of licking it was good enough. Then he guided it to his arse. Using his second hand to pry open his sphincter while his fingers shoved the tip of it inside. Once he had it started, he used both hands to forcefully thread it in, fur brushing against his hole, until it firmly hit his prostate.

The end tuft ticked it and he bucked in pleasure, letting out a loud moan. Finally, this is what he was looking for as he saw white and liquid shot out of his cock. Keening over onto the bed as his tail remained inside him. He rested completely still, regaining his thoughts.  
   
After about two minutes, he sat up slightly and his tail twitched against his nerves. He reeled, realizing he'd forgot it was still in there and became hard again instantly. He took it out a little only to be met with even more pleasure as it moved against his hole. No longer needing his hands to manually do it, he pumped his tail in and out of his hole. Ensuring to hit his prostate on the inserts. The sensation was ecstasy. He didn't want it to stop, he wanted more. He wanted to be fuller.

Sliding his tail out of himself completely. He gathered himself before walking down to the medical cupboard. He had an idea but he had to fully prepare for it. After grabbing the lube, he went back up to his room and returned to his position on the bed.

He coated three fingers with lube and placed them into the muscular cavity. If he was going to do this he needed to stretch... and a lot. He moved them around and after getting used to it he started scissoring. Stretching as much as he could. After deeming it loose enough he removed his fingers. He picked the lube back up and squeezed a large amount onto his hands. He wrapped them around his tail and began to entirely coat it.

His tail dripped with lube as he moved it towards the muscular ring again. After rubbing it against his arse to locate his hole he wiggled the tip against it and shoved it in of its own volition. After getting to the amount he had in earlier he stopped, knowing he'd have to do something to fit it all in. He slid it round inside of himself, trying to find a way until the end coiled. After coiling what was already inside him, he slid more and more in until the entire length was coiled tightly in his arse. He let out a moan as he used the end to caress his prostate.

He felt so full. He started to wriggle it and rub his prostate at the same time. He bucked with the overwhelming feeling and before he knew it he had come yet again. He lent back towards the wall and moved his hips to the rhythm. Letting out a very loud vocal display as he did so. He was completely lost to it. God knows how long he'd kept it up for.

 

Oo…oO

 

Yukio rounded the corner to a shocking sight. There was Rin, completely incoherent, back against the wall, hips bucking off as if someone was giving him the best fuck of his life, only there was no one there. He had to take control of the situation.  
"Rin?"

Rin froze, staying absolutely dead still.  
"Yukio?" He exclaimed with horror.  
"What are you doing?" Yukio demanded.  
"Nothing." Rin lied, not turning his back.  
"But you're alone I don't understand how," Yukio inquired, and much to his dismay he was starting to get aroused looking at this brother in such a state.

"It's not what it looks like." Rin tried to defend.  
Yukio walked closer until realization hit him. "Rin where is your tail?"  
Rin still didn't move.  
"Nii-san turn around." Who was Rin to deny his brother's request. He turned from the wall.

Yukio was met with Rin's back. He followed his spine down to his butt when he realised what his twin had been doing. His tail completely disappeared into his arse. Had he been fucking himself with his own tail. Rin slowly pulled his tail out, which still dripped with lube. Yukio shuddered trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants. 

"I'm sorry I'm just so damn horny lately, it was the only way to get off." Rin explained, a pout emphasizing his statement.  
_Nii-san looks so fucking cute. I wonder how he'd react if I made a move on him_.  
"Was it really that good... using your tail?" Yukio asked, and depending on his answer Yukio would forcibly take him.  
"Um... yeah, best thing I've ever experienced." Rin admitted.

That was it, Yukio couldn't contain himself any longer, he wanted his brother. He took off his exorcist coat, followed by his top and the rest of his clothes. Rin froze, looking at him, eyes wide. Yukio smirked and went closer. He grabbed Rin's wrists and gave him a tease on the neck with his face. Then he moved to his brothers ear. "Don't hog the fun nii-san." Yukio whispered.

He then gave him a peck on the ear and Rin was hard yet again.   
"Looks like you like me two." Yukio snickered.  
"But Yukio we shouldn't, I mean..." Rin gulped as Yukio grabbed his cock. "We're brothers."  
"I know you want to, I'm not the only one that's hard right now, besides we're the spawn of Satan. As far as our list of sins goes this wouldn't even rank." Yukio teased as he started to play with his brothers cock prompting a loud moan from Rin.

Then Rin got a playful glint in his eye. Seeming to accept his brothers reasoning, he pinned Yukio down on the bed, giving him a sinful kiss. After thoroughly exploring each other's caverns Rin pulled away.  
"Just remember you asked for it." He toyed, as he rubbed their hard bulges together.  
"More nii-san, please." Yukio begged. Upon hearing his brother's request he flipped Yukio over and lifted his hips so that he was forced onto all fours. He licked up his brothers back as his body travelled up Yukio's.

He kissed Yukio's neck, sucking a little on the spot it met his collarbone, causing a dark red mark to appear. He held his fingers to Yukio's mouth. "Suck." He demanded. Yukio obliged and it wasn't long before he had saliva dripping off them. He moved them back down and pressed a digit through Yukio's sphincter. Yukio moaned at the penetration.  
   
Rin moved it round, stretching him. He slipped in a second, scissoring after not too long. Then a third, and his brother was ready. He removed his hand and lifted himself onto his knees behind Yukio, taking a position near Yukio's hole. He stroked the head of his cock over Yukio's recently stretched muscles.

Yukio shuddered before begging Rin to continue. "Please nii-san stop teasing me."  
"As you wish." Rin replied as he thrust himself into Yukio, grazing his prostate. Yukio gasped at the sudden penetration and the pleasurable sensation that followed. "More nii-san. Please." He begged and Rin started to pump himself in and out of Yukio's hole. "Don't stop!" Yukio egged on as he was absorbed in pleasure. "Deeper!" Yukio cried. "I want you in deeper! Fill me!" He cried.

Rin thrust himself as far as he could go, but it still didn't seem to be enough for his brother. He stopped and moved to Yukio ear. "I can completely fill you, if you want? Like I was doing before." He whispered.

Yukio knew exactly what he meant and he didn't exactly care how at this point, he just desperately wanted his brother inside him. He didn't mind which part it was as long as he was in there. "Fill me nii-san." Was the reply he gave. Rin moved back to his arse. "I have to prepare you more." Rin informed as he thrust three fingers into it. He scissored them until the muscles were loose enough, then removed his fingers and grabbed more lube to reapply a coat to his tail. 

Yukio waited with anticipation as Rin straddled his back lining their tail bones up. His tail brushed against Yukio and the friction caused a needy sound from his brother. He grabbed onto Yukio's shoulders to steady himself, and moved the tip of his tail to Yukio's hole, rubbing it against it. Preparing him in a different way for what was to come. Yukio gasped and panted.

Rin waited for him to settle taking it as a cue to go further. He wiggled his tail through Yukio's sphincter and after it was inside he slowly pushed it in stopping at cock length. He waited for his brother to get used of the feeling. He knew he had to, just as he had experienced earlier due to him having to stop at this stage as well. It had felt weird at first, a good weird, but he had to let Yukio get used of the feeling of the soft fur against his insides. "Tell me when you want me to continue." Rin instructed.

Yukio could feel Rin's tail inside him. So far the overall feeling resembled a cock but the fur on it tickled his insides, especially the tuft at the end. It created so much friction with even the tiniest of movements. It was overwhelming, but he wanted more. "Naghh, further." He moaned.

Rin slid his tail in more, still going gradually. He reached the full length of Yukio's cavern, so he started to coil it so that he could fit more in. He had a small coil inside his brother. It wouldn't be big enough, he wouldn't fit it all in. He slowly expanded the coil. Stretching his brother a bit more. Then he pushed some more in, only having to expand the coil one more time before the rest of his tail disappeared inside his brother.

"How does it feel?" Rin asked as he leant down.  
"Good nii-san. It feels good." Yukio panted.  
"Do you want it to feel better?" Rin teased as he used the tip of his tail to brush against Yukio's prostate.  
"Arhhgh! Yes nii-san." Yukio gasped.

Rin then set about stroking Yukio's prostate and wriggling the rest of his tail in time with his strokes. Yukio's hips bucked, hoping to hit something that wasn't there. 

Yukio's cavern was exploding with pleasure. The entire thing was filled with desirable friction, emphasised even further by the soft fur. It was the fullest it'd ever been and was creating heavy pressure inside of him. That made him feel increasingly sensitive and he just wanted to offload even more.

He felt his brother reach down and grab his cock, encouraging him to come. Rin massaged his length and with one emphasised stroke and exaggerated tail movement, which included an over stimulation of his prostate, he saw white. Liquid shot onto the bed below him and Rin stilled as he fell forward weakly.

He let Yukio rest as he knew even the slightest movement of his tail would be too much for his brother at that point. After a couple of minutes Yukio finally spoke.  
"Thank you nii-san, that was amazing."  
"I'm going to pull out now if you're ready."  
"Yeah, I can handle it."

Rin slowly fed his tail out of Yukio's arse, uncoiling it as he went. Yukio shuddered beneath him and tensed up, trying desperately to keep his sphincter loose as it would just increase the friction. When he got to the end Yukio collapsed on the bed beneath him. Rin climbed off his brother and laid down beside him. 

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, but I'll have to change the sheets later." Yukio laughed weakly.  
"We should have a shower." Rin suggested.  
"I don't know if I can yet."  
"It's okay, I'll help you." Rin reassured as he helped Yukio to the bathroom.

Rin lathered Yukio with suds and then washed him down as he leant against the wall, still exhausted. He then moved onto himself ensuring he washed the stickiness off his tail. When they got out Yukio had finally recovered a bit.  
"Nii-san can we do that again sometime?"  
"I'd love to Yukio."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Otouto."

 

 

A/N: So yeah... I hope that this is up to standard. Happy Reading... - SamThySoul :)


End file.
